


Oikawa's College Log

by violetPrimrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oikawa's Point of View, Oikawa's college logs, Players all grown up, Slow build I think, dorky Oikawa, more to come - Freeform, nerd, okay, romance in later chapters.., tired kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Oikawa is leaving for college today and he's getting scared.. He's leaving his future self a log.. because no one ever wants to forget right?





	1. Day one: log one.

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu!! Enjoy... feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism!! I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Oikawa’s log, 

Day One: 

Today is the day! I’m finally heading off to college. While I know that this means I’m no longer going to be able to do certain things or slack off. I also know that this is an amazing opportunity! I know I know.. When I read these years from now to reflect on how wonderful I am, I’m going to think that’s the cheesiest thing ever. But i can’t help it.. I honestly think it is this time! Of course that’s only as of right now..  
As of right now, actually, it is 12:13 AM. My mother told me to sleep as much as i could considering it would be a long ride, but I’m so excited I can’t!! Tomorrow’s practice is going to suck because of my lack of sleep, but i know that even if i did it would still be rough. A whole new team. New captain. New room. New school. I’m pretty bound to have an awful first day. So why not make it worse with less that 5 hours of sleep under my belt?!  
Speaking of sleep and such, I wonder who my roommate will be? Maybe someone cute! Hopefully their gay.. Like no offense to any cis men out there but..i would really love someone who’s able to flirt with me. Or well, wouldn’t mind if i flirt with them. 

I have to have a little fun right?!

My mom disagrees.. So does my brother.. Neither of them really understand that i’m gay.. No matter how i say it, subtle or not, they just.. Refuse to believe me in any way. But that doesn’t stop me from bringing home cute men and showing them off to my sister! She is the one who always understood. She get’s me in a way..probably because i’m more a girly boy than anything. Which I guess would be sad if it weren’t so much fun!  
Luckily for me, Hinata Shouyou and i have at least a little bit of that in common. He and I would sometimes even hang out behind Kageyama’s back. The only thing different with us, is that he has to hide it.. So, we can’t do nails, can’t do make up unless we wash it off, and apparently we can’t even “touch”. He said he’s saving it, but.. I think he would have loved it though… Just because it’s me.. And I’m amazing!! Or at least according to fans i am.. And women… lot’s and lot’s of women.  
I think that’s what I miss the most. The fun things i did as a “kid”. It’s not going to be the same. My life is officially over and now, i’m starting a new one. It scares me a little, that i’m going to be gone and.. Not everyone will remember me… I have nothing to leave behind for them. Maybe if i make a pit stop on my way out. Swing by my school and give them all something. I think that would be nice. Something to kind of tell my favorite team good bye. But if I do that i have to stop at Karasuno too and give Hina something sweet. I’ll probably give him the box of hair clips we’d mess with whenever i could get him to come over. It’s going to be a very long day..  
I’m starting to get scared. I’m not sure i want to leave anymore.. I’ll probably end up writing one more time when i get to the school. It’s getting awfully hard to think. I’m getting too nervous. Maybe i should go to sleep after all. I’m just psyching myself out. I’ll be just fine in the long run. Until that time though.. I should go to bed. This is getting ridiculous. Good night to future me.. and/or good morning.. I can’t wait to read these in the future.. I’m such dweeb. Might as well end this with a bang.  
Are aliens real…? Why yes they are. Am i severely tired? Yes i am. 

Okay yeah.. I need to go to bed.. I’ll continue this log later.. Good night to me..  
I guess..  
Kind of..  
Sort of..  
‘Kay bye!


	2. Oikawa's log day one: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo more of Tooru and his silly logs to his future self!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay chapter two! I hope you all like it!  
> Please fell free to leave some constructive criticism!!  
> xoxo love ya! <3 :3

Day one, 10:14 AM,

I’m on my way out of town and stuck in a car with only my mother. You would not believe the amount of things this woman has to talk about! The dear doesn’t even realize the way she’s spitting on you the entire time, or the how she swerves when she gets really upset. It’s kind of crazy how I resemble her in that way.  
  
I’m not saying I let my emotions rule everything, I’m just saying that when my emotions get really strong they have an effect on my everyday life. Especially when I’m playing against a very strong opponent. My heart races and my body tenses. I get this sudden urge.. Like normally with volleyball, I see it as a way to have fun and compete… But when the other person is good.. I get overly competitive. I HAVE to be the best. It’s not something that I can really explain though. It’s like an internal switch and suddenly, I’m not me anymore.. I’m owned by the ball…  
  
My mother on the other hand is owned by her emotions. She’sa little upset i’m not talking and am instead just writing about random stuff, but it’s hard to talk to her when she won’t shut up. This woman literally has the entirety of the world to talk about!! It is unbelieveable the way she can just chat away. But i guess that’s where I got it!  
  
I luckily got to say goodbye to everyone today. They all seemed sad I was leaving. Iwa-chan and I cried. It’s my first time being away from him! This is not okay! He’s my best friend and now.. After so many years we aren’t together.It’s kind of scary, leaving him, and.. Just going about all of our own businesses.. I don’t know if i’ll make it! He’s so far away. At this point we are halfway to my school.  
  
I’ve got a total of two hours until i’m to my new home. Two hours until i can’t turn back.. I’m terrified and honestly, cannot wait until i get there too. It’s an odd mix of emotions. I’m seriously hoping to have a cute guy as my roommate. Like a really hot refreshing one..  
  
I’m thinking my mother and I should stop and get a bite to eat before we register. I’m too nervous and could really use some time to wind down!  
  
Okay thank goodness she totally said we can! So sushi here we come! I’m really hoping that it’s good. You never really know!! One time i got this really nasty stuff.. I got like super sick!! My entire body hurt all over, and i had to force myself to puke a few times. It was a literal hell!! Of course that time I had gone with Iwa.. and I kind of felt bad.. So I still went to his house and ended up puking on him while we were kissing.  
  
I will never tell anyone that again. Future me, keep your mouth shut about that okay? I was stupid and had sloppy make out sessions with him once a week.. Until I threw up and well.. We had a month long stand still. I’m so sorry Iwa!! I know that was so bad!!  
  
Oooh My mom found a really nice place to eat on her phone! I can’t wait now!! I’m soooo excited. My excitement is killing me and i can’t wait until my roommate sees me!! This is all so awesome!!  
  
Oh crap… my mom is getting mad at me. Alright I best get going.. She’s getting really upset i’m not talking anymore. Okay well, have a nice day future me.. I’ll write more to you later...maybe about Iwa and my sad excuse of Kissing!! Xoxo Love me!!


	3. Day one: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tooru finally meets his room mate and now... he's losing his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! It actually switches from his log to human interaction and back again. It just makes writing easier. Thank you for your patience.

Day one, 12:45 PM

Alright, I’m finally at my destination. It’s been a rather long day and I’ve eaten a ton of sushi. My mom just left so I’m now left by myself as i wait for my room mate. Maybe he’s cute….. Like super cute… It’s going to be a very long end of the day.  
I’m really missing home! It’s kind of killing me already and it’s only been an hour.  
Oh dear..  
Oh dear…  
Some one..  
They’re coming!!!!!!  
Oh man he’s so cute! I really really really like this… It’s going to be an amazing day! So… here we go..

\-------

“Uh Hi..” i said awkwardly to the cutie standing across the room..  
“Oh hello! It’s nice to meet you” he bit his lip and pulled his suitcase closer to himself as he tried to fit through the door. His poor body wouldn’t fit for the life of him.  
So what did I do? Why the only rational thing!  
“Hey do you need some help there doll?” i smiled and winked at him lightly, watching as he blushed and slowly nodded. Carefully standing up off my bed, I made my way over and took his suitcase. “So are you new here too?”  
“Yeah! But I’m really excited to start!” he laughed and smiled at me.  
And oh goodness that smile…  
It was dazzling, this man was drop dead gorgeous! His hair was a whitish gray and his skin so so fair. His eyes were mesmerizing and I swear it was going to kill me.  
“Where would you like this?” I picked the suit case up.  
“Oh just over on my bed will do” I gladly obliged and did as I was told. He seemed very neat and tidy… “Thank you so much by the way.. I think i’m good now.”  
I bit my lip wanting to talk to him more than I had. “Are you positive? I think I could help a little more if you’d like, unless you don’t like to have other’s touch your stuff because I like totally respect that.”  
The man laughed and smiled, “i’m sure.. And I’m also named Sugawara.. Sugawara Koushi..” He put his hand out for me and I slowly shook it.  
“Oikawa Tooru…” I blushed a little, “Can I call you Suga?”  
“Perfect actually!” He giggled and turned back around.  
“And you’re sure you don’t need help?” Oikawa step it up, you’re losing your game.  
“I’m sure doll but thank you so so much”  
I nodded and laid back down on my bed…

\---

Oikawa, you idiot.  
You wished for a cutie and you got way more than that! Look at him putting his stuff away and tucking things back into place. The way his hips sway slightly as he walks and the movement of his lips on unspoken words.  
Okay.. I cannot be writing all of this. My future me is totally screwed at this point. I mean, falling for a guy who I just met and have had very brief conversation with. No no no no no.. Oikawa not now.  
Alright, well I need to start unpacking myself and getting things together. Also i need some more time to avoid the cutie stuck in here with me. Alright Tooru here we go. This is how we have to do this. This is it. This is my time.  
Go talk to him more..  
And future me… let’s hope my game gets better…

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo Me!


	4. Day One: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Oikawa fawning over his amazing room mate Suga!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you all like it so far. I'm sorry for waiting so long to update and sorry that they're so short but i have small bursts off thought and i'm lucky i'm getting this far!! Thanks for your support <3 :3

So oh my word the best thing just happened!!  
  
I have officially just been asked out on a “date” with my new room mate Suga. I’m ecstatic! It’s going to be amazing! He wanted to go out to some cafe he knows downtown somewhere. It’s a good thing he knows where he’s going because i’d have no clue otherwise. He even said he’d drive me!  
  
HE HAS A CAR!!!!  
  
I swear this man will be the end of me! Everything about this is going to be crazy and over exceedingly hard. I mean, i’m going to have to get used to doing things like this more often. Sadly, that means more going out and more socializing and more cute Suga in fancy ass skinny jeans. Man those skinny jeans.  
  
I have seen many men in my day and this man is definitely on top. I bet he’s a power bottom too. Like i have no way to verify that, but just the way he walks looks like he has fun like that all the time. The gentle sway and curve of his lower body as he practically cat walks down the halls of our building drives me mad.  
  
What’s better though is that he’s totally gay. We came out to each other like an hour after meeting. He’s sooooo sweet i can’t even stand it though.  
  
I was all like “Hey i should tell you I am gay.. If that’s an issue please let me know.”  
  
And he just smiled and said, “Me too!”  
  
Like oh my god in the cutest freaking tone i have ever heard a man talk. It melted my heart hearing him say that.  
  
Our date is at seven and i’m dying sitting here as i watch him unpack all of his things. He’s so specific in how he arranges things. Books here, papers there.. Everything is in a perfect order. He asked to reorganize my stuff and i gladly agreed to have him do so. Now here he is digging through my drawers and rearranging my boxers. It’s really killing me thinking that maybe someday he’d be removing boxers off of me!  
  
He’s looking so so cute. Awe and he winked at me!  
  
He’s been asking me a lot about my logs and what I do with them when i’m done. I told him i normally keep them to myself while normally i’m posting them. I felt kind of bad but if he were reading this right now i think i’d cry. I would not be able to look him in the eye ever again. Also I would definitely not get any chance at dating the cutie.  
  
Hopefully, hopefully! He’ll like our date. It’s possible i’ll screw it up seeing as i am very well known for doing so but there is always hope!  
  
Anyway i should get ready and dressed and set to go.  
  
Love you lot’s future me!!  
  
You are amazing!!  
  
Always were, always will be!!


	5. Day one: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wasn't expecting this sort of date....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taking so long.. thanks to those who are reading!! you're all so sweet!

“So, what’s the name of this cafe?” I said as we climbed in the car, one after the other.  
  
He laughed and gave me a sweet look, “Oh just somewhere!”  
  
Oh god that smile! I sat in my seat practically melting for him. Everything about this man was amazing. The way he drove was so fine and well practiced and his concentration was one that was not to be broken. Yet, even as he stared daggers at the man in front of us… even as he honked his horn… Sugawara Koushi was still the cutest man I had ever seen in my entire life.  
  
I didn’t notice how long I had been staring at the man next to me until he looked over slightly and laughed. “Dear you’re drooling”  
  
I sat up immediately and wiped my chin. When did I start? More importantly why did I start?  
  
“S-Sorry..”  
  
He giggled that soft reassuring giggled and set a hand on mine. I bit my lip and looked out the window trying to avoid his eyes at all costs, as my inner dialogue went wild….  
  
\-----------------  
  
Dear lord Oikawa!!  
  
Get a grip…  
  
This man is out flirting you! You can do better than him, you just have to use your head! Not that you really know how that works! You should be trying harder. Doing better. Try try try try try try gosh dang it!!!  
  
\---------------------  
  
I gripped his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together as I pushed my hair out of my eyes, “Such soft hands dear.. What do you use!? You have to tell me”  
  
I watched his face get a little red at the comment and his eyes dart around the road. “Oh um.. Just cheap lotion..once every morning and night.” He smiled lightly saying that and laughed, “I’m a creature of habit! What can I say!” I giggled a little and kissed his hand.  
  
“You’re so sweet darling…”  
  
“O-oh Oikawa stop!”  
  
Slowly, I looked out at the road. “You know what Suga?”  
  
“What’s up Tooru?”  
  
“I think you’re going to be the best roommate I’ve ever had..”  
  
He blushed a deeper red and laughed a bit, “I think you’ll be mine too..” He squeezed my hand before letting go and turning into a little parking lot. We were a little ways from our college. He hopped out and so did I.  
  
Slowly, he led me in and held the door for me. It was a small, quiet little place. The walls were decorated in a more American 50’s theme. I loved the idea of the 50’s. Quickly he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a seat at the counter where the lady greeted him by name.  
  
“Oh Sugawara! How are you dear?”  
  
“Just fine thank you!” He laughed and smiled, “Two of my usuals okay?”  
  
She nodded quickly and ran off to get what he’d asked.  
  
“She’s nice.” i whispered, almost envious.  
  
“Yeah she’s a friend of a friend.” he looked around a little before our drinks came out,  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Mocha peppermint cappuccino..” He took a sip, “come on..let’s get back in the car and go home..”  
  
I was confused. I mean what kind of a date was that? I expected more than just a simple cup of coffee!  
  
“Wait… i thought this was…”  
  
“It is..” he blinked at me confused as well, “Why am i failing?”  
  
“No no it’s just..”  
  
“I want to go watch a movie in our room and cuddle..talk...like an at home date…” He giggled and grabbed my hand. I, of course, followed obediently.  
  
“O-oh?”  
  
“Shut up Oikawa and get in the car! This’ll be fun!”  
  
\--------------  
  
Good job Oikawa! You got yourself a keeper.. Now all you have to do is get him to like you….  
  
Easy right?  
  
Well…  
  
We’ll see,.......


End file.
